Application of aromatic amino compounds to the electronics field as functional material has been studied and the aromatic amino compounds are widely used as the charge transporting material in the fields of the electronic photosensitive materials and the organic electroluminescence devices. As the method for synthesizing the aromatic amino compounds, the Ullmann reaction is widely known. In accordance with the Ullmann reaction, an amino compound and an aromatic halogen compound are mixed together under stirring in the presence of a metal catalyst at a high temperature. This reaction has a drawback in that the yield is small. For example, the Ullmann reaction using aromatic amines is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Heisei 8-48656 but the yield of the reaction is as small as 10 to 20%.
For synthesis of an aromatic amino compound, heretofore, the reaction routes using α-naphthylamine, β-naphthylamine, 4-aminodiphenyl or benzidine are known but these compounds exhibits strong toxicity. In particular, β-naphthylamine, 4-aminodiphenyl and benzidine are compounds listed as “Specified Chemical Substances” and the production of these compounds are prohibited.